garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 700 - 699 More Shows Than Expected
Show 700 was recorded on March 25, 2017. As with most shows divisible by 100, it will be treated as an event with special guests. The show was recorded live in front of a live studio audience in Burbank, CA. Opening The show opens with the pair talking about the location they recorded in, alluding to the former uses of the space as a baby clothing store and as a church. They made reference to the many times that Gary has mentioned quitting. Dean made mention of Paul from Sydney being the one farthest traveled to get to the event. Dino also noted that people from California, Oregon and Arizona were present. Dean made reference to Mario Mumble's Turquoise shoes and Gary said that was "faggotry". The pair also discussed that NASCAR Marshall brought his family along. Patty brought in food and cooked for the entire audience and Gary and Dino. Gary is drinking for the first time in two weeks after having needed to abstain due to taking antibiotics. Aaron from San Francisco was referenced as being there. Potential Special Guest Shotgun Tom Kelly was not able to attend. 5 day one's were present, including Mesa Bob and NASCAR Marshall. Hotwheels from Arizona was present as well as his brother Louis from San Diego. Attorney John was also present. Mario Mumbles was present. Elvis the Engineer was also present for part of the show. Manjul's presence was mentioned as well as the Miata he drives. Adam from King City thought George's interview was awesome, Andy from Riverside agreed. Louis from San Diego said he was more of a Mongol's guy. Guests * Louis from San Diego ** Louis mentioned his signs that he made that got shown at a WWE wrestling event that made it on camera that said, "Don't trigger Dean" * Mario Mumbles ~00:35:00 ** He opened by saying "chilling my ninja." He brought David because he can't be "driving all drunk and shit." "I say my motherfucker I might show up with it and bring somebody to the legit mode you know what I'm saying." Dean asked about the person came with, who does not listen to the show. Mario then described the process of asking his friend to bring him to the show. When Dean asked about how to describe the show, Mario responded by saying that among good friends few words need to be used to describe how one feels about a particular situation. ** Mario wanted to talk about his last call to the show. He explained that when he was taken to the recording studio they offered him Vodka but he did not want to partake as that was not his drink of choice, but needed alcohol to take the edge off. He barely got any sleep and woke up just prior to the start of the show. Gary called Mario the "Mumblebee" 00:42:52 * Hotwheels from Arizona ** Hotwheels opened with "thank you motherfucker." He showed surprise that Gary was translated for Dino. 0045:38 Dino said he wished that Hotwheels was part of the walking Militia. Hotwheels showed gratitude to Gary and Dino for the show. * Mike from Baltimore ** During Mike's appearance Russ Cundiff appeared. ** John Car yelled faintly in the Audience that that is actually Chad from Pittsburgh making reference that the two look similar. Mike brought 75 keychains for audience members. Mike rented a 600 horsepower Shelby, he managed to get John Car, Stephanie, Adam from King City in the Small Car. * Patty ** Would you be willing to wrestle Dino? Patty implied yes. Dean complemented Patty's cooking. Dean made note of Patty's cakes and dedication to preparing food for the show. Patty described the process of cooking the food, it involved slow roasting the pork in the oven the night before. 01:09:50 Patty's sister brought a beer from Montana for Gary and Dino, it had to be brought into the hotel room due to the snow. ** Heven got Patty into exercise, at which point Frankie appeared on screen. Patty bought skates that clamp on to an existing shoe. Patty suggested that Gary or Dino try to skate. Surprise Song from Mike Timpson At 01:12:56 Gary and Dino were about to go to Frankie MacDonald and were trying to set him up, when there was a guitar strumming in the background, through the door comes the guitarist followed by Mike Timpson dressed like Bono. Mike started up with an Irish accent, he said that he is from Dundalk, Ireland (a real place) as opposed to Mike's native Dundalk, Maryland (also real). Frankie MacDonald Frankie's recent accomplishment was getting a silver plaque from YouTube for getting 100,000 subscribers. Dean said that Frankie doesn't sleep often as he is awake until the late hours at night. The last live Ask Frankie was done at Patty's Tent Party. Ask Frankie Special Guests Milo Ventimiglia and Russ Cundiff Guests, Continued Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid